1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor apparatus in which a semiconductor device chip is connected with a signal cable through a wiring board, the semiconductor apparatus, and an endoscope provided with the semiconductor apparatus at a distal end portion of an insertion portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus provided with an image pickup device chip which is a semiconductor device chip is used by being disposed at a distal end portion of an electronic endoscope. Regarding the distal end portion of the electronic endoscope, there is an important issue of reducing a diameter thereof in order to reduce a pain on a patient.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-55570, an image pickup apparatus 101 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is disclosed. A cover glass 110, which is an optical member, or the like is joined to an image pickup device chip 120 of the image pickup apparatus 101. Further, as shown in FIG. 1, in a manufacturing step of the image pickup apparatus 101, signal cables 150 are joined with solder to a wiring board 130 in a planar state, to which the image pickup device chip 120 is joined. Then, the wiring board 130 is bent by 180 degrees as shown in FIG. 2 and thereby the image pickup apparatus 101 which is thin in diameter is manufactured.